Inka (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Fangs | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Vampire | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Victor Gischler; Ryan Stegman | First = Fear Itself: Hulk vs. Dracula #1 | HistoryText = The newest member of the Forgiven, Inka still gives into her vampiric tendencies from time-to-time, preferring to feast on people rather than save them. She accompanied the team when they came to Romania, to help Dracula against the Nul-possessed Hulk. Briefly imprisoned, the Forgiven escaped and attempted to save the residents of nearby Pasnic while her teammates faced, and were defeated by, Hulk. Later approached by Forgiven leader Raizo Kodo, the two seemingly fled, while in actuality constructing a strategy to stop the Hulk. Returning to the battle, Raizo and Inka (posing as Red She-Hulk convinced Hulk to stop fighting, resulting in him putting down the Hammer of Nul and exorcising him of the Nul possession. When Inka's deception was revealed, the Hulk angrily left, and the Forgiven were left plotting to steal the hammer from Dracula. After acquiring the hammer, the Forgiven wound up in a cabin in Transylvania hunting Nosferatu who were terrorizing the area. When Valkyrie arrived at the cabin seeking the hammer, she battled Raizo as the rest of the Forgiven looked on, and was eventually given the hammer. When former mutant-turned-vampire Jubilee was taken in by Raizo, in an attempt to help her overcome her dependency on human blood , Inka felt the job was pointless. Expressing those thoughts, she was tasked with personally trying to get Jubilee to drink sheep's blood. Threatening Jubilee, she quickly returned to the Forgiven's meeting room covered in the animal blood. Inka later sat out the battle between the arriving X-Men and Forgiven, but confirmed the story of the Zapata Brothers, arriving assassins, who were merely the first of several to arrive seeking to kill Raizo. | Powers = Vampirism: Inka, like all other vampires, is capable of transforming an individual into a vampire by biting them. A special enzyme found only within vampire saliva is responsible for this transformation. After draining all of the blood from a victim, the victim enters a death-like state and returns to life three days later. *''Superhuman Strength: Like all vampires, Inka possesses superhuman strength *Superhuman Speed: Inka is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. *Superhuman Stamina: Inka's body is more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by her muscles during physical activity. She can exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect her. *Superhuman Agility: Inka's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *Superhuman Reflexes: Inka's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *Regenerative Healing Factor: Inka is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. Inka can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a matter of minutes, however she cannot regenerate missing limbs or organs. *Immortality: Inka, like all vampires, is functionally immortal in the sense that she is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases as long as she ingests fresh blood on a regular basis to maintain her vitality. *Fangs: Like all vampires, Inka has fangs and claws and can quickly drain a victim of blood. *Shapeshifting'': Inka is able to shapeshift into bats, rats, a wolf, and mist. She can also turn into human-sized or larger wolfen and bat-like forms. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Inka, like all vampires, has a number of special vulnerabilities. Her greatest weakness, like that of other vampires, is that she must ingest about one quart of fresh blood in order to maintain her vitality. Otherwise, her powers will steadily decrease to the point where she enters a comatose state. Inka is highly allergic to silver and can be severely injured, or killed, with silver weaponry. If Inka is injured by silver, her recovery time is considerably slower than normal. Inka is also unable to withstand exposure to direct sunlight. Her tissue begins to instantly dry up and will crumble to powder within a matter of moments. Inka can be killed by having a wooden stake plunged into her heart, somehow interrupting the mystical energies that keeps her alive. Inka can also be killed by being decapitated and being exposed to fire. Inka can also be affected by religious icons, such as the Star of David or a crucifix. Inka is affected by the strength of the wielder's faith in the icon and religion it represents, not the size of the icon itself. Inka must rest within her coffin during daylight hours. She must line her coffin with soil from her homeland in order to both sustain her power and travel more than 100 miles from her birthplace. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Fear Itself Category:Mind Control Category:Illusionists